


Hey Baby

by Pixelf



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/pseuds/Pixelf





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/gifts), [DarkestHeir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/gifts).



"Fucking knew you were a cock slut, Pierce." 

Aiden pushes JB against the wall, growling as his mouth descends on the younger man's neck. JB responds by spreading his legs a little farther so that Aiden's thigh brushes against his clothed erection and both men groan at the feeling. JB's hands claw at Aiden's jumper, trying to find purchase as Aiden's teeth graze his skin. 

"Harder," JB says. 

Aiden is tender at first, not wanting to hurt JB, but eventually he does bite down, earning a low moan from the DJ. Aiden's hands grab at JB's hips, pulling him towards him so that his erection drags against his leg. The friction makes JB squirm and writhe in his arms. His hands grab at Aiden's hair and pull and Aiden grunts in response. JB's eyes roll into the back of his head when Aiden's hand shoves itself down the front of his pants and grips his cock. His strokes are slow and careful at first, worried that he may mess up, but he begins picking up speed and twists his wrist, making JB moan and whimper against him. JB then yanks Aiden's head down and bites his ear lobe and Aiden can feel his ragged breathing and it causes a heat to swell up inside him. 

"Are you as good with your mouth as you are with your hand, Pierce?" JB asks him in a husky voice and Aiden swallows. 

"You want to find out?" he says. 

The smirk is all Aiden needs for an answer. He drops to his knees in front of the DJ and pops his button, dragging the zip down slow, relishing in the frustrated groan it gets from JB. He tugs down his pants along with his boxers. JB's fingers thread through his curly dark hair, a stuttering breath escaping his lips as Aiden's tongue drags downs along the base and twirls around the head before sucking the member into his mouth. Aiden keeps his eyes on JB, watching him shut his eyes tight and bite at his bottom lip as Aiden's hot mouth works around him. Aiden hums against the cock and the vibrations cause JB to cry out and his eyes snap open to stare down at Aiden. His pupils are blown wide with lust and Aiden can't help but feel smug about it. 

"Pierce," JB stammers. "Pierce, you gotta stop." 

Aiden pulls away from the member, now glistening with his saliva, and strokes it lazily. 

"At the edge already, Markowicz?" Aiden asks. When JB doesn't immediately answer he gently blows air on the head and feels the member twitch angrily in his hand.

"Fuck!" JB hisses through his teeth.

Aiden rises back onto his feet, pulling JB against him again so their erections rub against each-other. JB leans forward to capture Aiden's lips with his own, holding his head in his hands. Aiden's stubble scrapes against his smooth skin and he shivers involuntarily at the feeling. JB swipes his tongue across Aiden's lips and the older man opens his mouth, allowing the pink muscle to delve into it. Their tongues roll against each-other and JB shudders as he tastes his salty essence in Aiden's mouth.

They each pull apart with a loud gasp, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Aiden grabs JB's thin hips and spins him around so he faces his desk. JB's hands fall with a loud smack against the surface and a small grunt of pain escapes him. Aiden kisses him on the back of his neck in apology as he begins undoing his own jeans. His cock is throbbing and aching for release. He takes the head into his hand and slowly drags it along the crack of JB's ass, smiling as JB groans and writhes underneath him. Aiden leaves a wet, lingering kiss on JB's neck before he pulls away to suck two fingers into his mouth. 

"Have you done this before?" he asks as one finger presses against JB's puckered hole. He traces it gently, waiting for JB to relax before pushing past the muscles. 

JB takes a stuttering breath. "I've taken dick once.. maybe twice," he admits. 

Aiden is slow with his movements. He wants to be careful with JB because he knows from first-hand experience how bad it can hurt if your partner is too rough with you. He waits until he feels JB relax around him again before inserting the second finger, biting his lip at the heat engulfing his digits. He scissors his fingers, crooks them and rubs against JB's prostate, making the younger man groan in between heavy breaths. Aiden returns to kissing and biting at his neck as JB rocks his hips against his fingers. 

"I'm ready now," JB says. "Just be careful. I haven't bottomed in years." 

"Do you prefer to be on top?" Aiden asks as he removes his hand and starts fishing for his wallet in his coat pocket. 

"Well the last time didn't really work out so great. I was put off of it." 

Aiden pauses with the condom packet in his hand. "Would you rather-" 

"No. I want this." 

Aiden's mouth opens like he wants to argue but JB shoots him a look and he shuts up. He rolls the condom over his cock and then spits into his hand to lube himself up. 

"I'd hold onto something if I were you," Aiden murmurs as he lines himself up with JB's entrance. 

JB smirks. "Why?" 

"Trust me." 

JB grabs the edge of the desk as one of Aiden's hands grips his shoulder and the other holds his thigh. His thick head presses against his hole and JB bites his bottom lip as it pushes in. It doesn't hurt, Aiden's being to gentle to hurt him, but it does feel strange and JB shuts his eyes as his muscles instinctively go tense around the intrusion. He tries to relax, tries to loosen up, and Aiden whispers encouragingly into his ear. JB's knuckles go white as he clutches the desk while Aiden buries himself to the hilt. He doesn't move though the tight, heat that swallows his member is unbearable. JB is gorgeous and Aiden still can't believe that he's inside him. He's wanted the DJ ever since he saw him at Dot Connexion. He found his antics to be annoying and yet somewhat cute and when he saw him in person he couldn't help but think that he had a nice body. When JB offered a truce Aiden found that he couldn't say no.

"Move," JB whispers and Aiden kisses his neck. 

"Okay." 

He pulls away slowly, JB breathing deeply at the feeling, before snapping his hips forwards and ripping a grunt from the younger man. 

"Was that alright?" Aiden asks and JB nods. 

"That's fine. It doesn't hurt." 

"If it does-" He's stopped when JB grinds his hips back against him and he releases a shaky breath. 

"I'll let you know. Move." 

Aiden rocks his hips into JB, drawing out every sound that he can from the younger man. JB clearly has been denied some action for awhile as he's over sensitive to everything. The desk shakes with their movement and some pens fall to the floor. JB's whole body trembles underneath Aiden and the older man presses his chest flat against his back, the hand on his thigh snaking up his front and dipping underneath his hoodie to pinch and pull at a nipple and the DJ whimpers loudly. Aiden's head then nudges against his prostate and JB cries out. 

"There, there, you had it, there, fuck," JB mumbles as Aiden pulls away from the bundle of nerves. 

"Jesus, Jay, you're so fucking tight," Aiden groans. 

"Then make me loose. Fuck, Aiden, fuck me," JB turns to look at the older man.

Aiden takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss him. JB tastes fruity and sweet, like an energy drink, and he kisses Aiden back feverishly. Aiden hits his prostate again and JB moans into his mouth. 

After a few more thrusts Aiden pulls out completely. JB whines at the loss of contact and spins around to yell at Aiden but Aiden's lips are on his again as he pulls them to the floor. He helps JB kick off one pants leg before crawling on top of him, a predatory glint in his eyes. He moves to kneel between JB's outspread legs and he gives JB one more lingering kiss before thrusting his cock into JB's hole. The younger man squirms and groans as Aiden returns to his fast pace and hits his prostate with every stroke. He wraps his arms around Aiden's neck, lips no longer connected but mouths only an inch apart. Aiden's eyes are focused solely on his own. JB feels the familiar tight heat within his groin and he moves to tug at his own cock, trying to match Aiden's pace. He shuts his eyes when he comes, feeling his own hot seed spill over his hand. Aiden gasps as JB's walls clutch around him. 

Aiden thrusts four more times into JB before coming himself, gripping JB's hips to steady himself as his cock pulses inside the younger man. JB strokes the man's back, silently thanking him for the whole ordeal. Silently Aiden pulls out, helping JB back onto his feet. 

"Are you okay?" Aiden asks.

"I'm more than okay," JB replies before pulling him into another kiss. "You spending the night here?" 

"Can I?" 

"Only if you clean up first," JB says. "And if you snore, I'll kick you out of the bed." 

"I'm sleeping with you?" 

"You already did." 

Aiden rolls his eyes as JB laughs. 

"Sounds perfect." 

 

 


End file.
